


Amnesia in the Tenth degree

by Allonsy Pond (Bubbaj98)



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-13
Updated: 2015-08-04
Packaged: 2018-04-04 05:57:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4127539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bubbaj98/pseuds/Allonsy%20Pond
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A young woman remembers almost nothing about her past, yet she knows that this man means a lot to her, and she means a lot to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Awakening

**Author's Note:**

> This work was made for trust.no.daleks on Instagram. I hope you enjoy it sweetie.

“Where am I? Who are you?, a young, blonde woman said, “who am I?”

“You are in a hospital because you experienced a terrible accident. My name is John Smith. I am...a friend of yours. And you...”, John said, “you are Rose Tyler. You are the most amazing person in the world.”

Rose didn't know who he was, but she knew that he was holding back tears.

“I don't remember anything. How am I supposed to trust you? I don't remember you, I don't even remember me,” Rose stated.

“Just get some rest. I'll see you again tomorrow. Rose Tyler, I...” Rose didn't hear the rest of what he said. She was asleep pretty much as soon as this Mr. Smith said rest.


	2. Re-awoken

When she woke up, John Smith wasn't there. There was, however, a blonde woman that she recognized.

“Hi, honey. I'm Jackie. I'm your mum. How are you feeling today?”

“I...I recognize you. Mum. You're my mum!”

A man walked through the door almost immediately after. “Hi sweetie. I'm Pete. I'm your dad.”

“You are somewhat familiar. More like a dream than a buried memory. But you're there,” Rose said.

“Makes sense. I wasn't around as much as I should have been when you were younger,” Pete admitted.

“Mum, Dad, do I know a John Smith? He was here before, and he knew me but I didn't recognize him,” Rose questioned.

“Yes, you have technically known him for seven years,” Jackie told Rose, but she thought “I probably shouldn't tell her about much more. She has no clue that they have been dating for two years.”

Rose was surprised. How could she forget someone that she had known for so long? And how do you “technically know” someone? She had a feeling that he was much more important to her than her mum was letting on. Oh well, she was tired again. She'll work on it more tomorrow. Maybe John Smith will be here tomorrow. He can most likely answer more questions.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That night, Rose had a dream. It was about John Smith, however, it seemed too real, more like a memory coming back. Her and John were in this very, very futuristic city. Well, at least it looked futuristic compared to what she could see out of her hospital room's window. Anyway, there were nurses who had heads like cats, but they talked like people. And there was a giant face in a tank, what was his name, Joe? And some tarp thing with a face on it. There's no way that that could be real, but it felt like it was. And John Smith seemed different. He was referring to himself as “The Doctor”. Who calls themselves “The Doctor”? Rose had met a few doctors in her time at the hospital, at least from what she remembered, and none of them were like John was in her dream.


	3. News of Departure

When Rose woke up, she saw that John Smith was there, as well as her mum and Pete, her dad, and one of the doctors at the hospital.

“Great news. You can leave the hospital if you want. You are physically healed. You still need to be watched over, and Mr. and Mrs. Tyler, as well as Mr. Smith, have agreed to doing so. If its okay with you, we will give you a quick check before you are legitimately free to leave,” the doctor told Rose.

“Uh, yeah, I guess. Can my mum come with me?” Rose asked. Her mum was the only person she fully recognized now. Bits and pieces were coming back to her about Pete, and nearly nothing about John, except for the dream she had last night.

“If it will make you more comfortable, then of course she can. I understand that you aren't used to much of the equipment and tools that we have here.” Hearing the doctor say this made Rose realize two things. First of all, she was glad that she recognized at least one person in her life. And second, she knew nearly nothing about the world she lived in.

“Thank you. Yes, it would make me more comfortable,” Rose responded.


	4. Sorry guys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reason behind my lack of updates

Ok, so I know this sounds like an extended "technology sucks" rant. But seriously, I had a technological problem with this work. I had about three more chapters completely typed up on my laptop but then my laptop crashed and I lost them because I was having a writing spree and forgot to save the document. I got a chapter typed up, but then work got a little hectic. I plan on uploading soon, but this week is also kind of busy. Sorry to anyone who is waiting for the next chapter. I promise I will update it. I'm not going to forget about this. I am enjoying this very much.


End file.
